Chiral or racemic carbamate compounds of aryl alkanols have been known to be useful as antiepileptics and as muscle relaxants. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,283, the optically pure forms of monocarbamate of halogenated 2-phenyl-1,2-ethanediol and dicarbamate of 2-phenyl-1,2-ethanediol have been found to be effective in the treatment of disorders of the central nervous system, especially as anti-convulsive or anti-epileptic agents.
It has been reported in Toxicol. and Appl. Pharm. 2, 397-402 (1960) that (2-phenyl-2-hydroxyethyl)oxocarboxamide is effective as an antiepileptic agent. Dicarbamates of 2-methyl-3-propyl-1,3-propanediol and their pharmacological effects have been described in J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 104, 229 (1952).
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,444, dicarbamates of 2-phenyl-1,3-propanediol have been disclosed. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,119 carbamates, such as isopropylmeprobamate have been disclosed.
Some of the carbamates described in the previous paragraphs are currently being used in the treatment of central nervous system disorders.
In accordance with the present invention there are provided carbamates of 2-heterocyclic-1,2-ethanediols, including pharmaceutical compositions containing them as the active ingredient and methods of using the pharmaceutical compositions in the treatment of diseases of the central nervous system.